Una pareja no tan dispareja
by Maria Jor
Summary: Estas dos que tendrán en común se preguntarán. Bueno, les diré que algunas cosas...


Este es mi Oneshot con: Mi Crack Ideal para Originales Ladies Kou.

Aclaración Nº1: Los personajes son de la gran Naoko.

Aclaración Nº2: Reiko Aya es el alias de Sailor Aluminium Siren.

...

Una pareja no tan dispareja

...

Ese día Serena se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, se vistió, cepilló sus dientes, se acomodó el cabello e hizo su característico peinado. Bajó a desayunar dando saltitos entre los escalones de la escalera mientras tarareaba una canción que resonaba hace días en su cabeza.

\- Ten cuidado, no bajes así- la reprendió su madre, pero faltando dos escalones tropezó y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Serena!-

-Estoy bien mama- se excusó mientras llevó su mano a la cadera sentida por el golpe.

-¿Serena que haces tan temprano? Ya te preparo algo-

\- ¡Hoy es el día mama! - estaba tan emocionada que se olvido enseguida del golpe. Su cara notaba una felicidad evidente.

\- Ah hoy era la feria y... - la miró sorprendida, no solo por la hora sino porque también se había acercado hacia la alacena en busca de un tazón y la caja de cereales.

-¿Tu misma te prepararás el desayuno?- no pudo evitarlo y realizó una cara de incertidumbre, sabía que su hija no podía ni calentar agua ya que se le quemaba.

-Si yo misma- expresó triunfalmente con aires de grandeza, abrió la heladera y sacó la botella de leche- Ya llego tarde y quedamos con las chicas en reunirnos temprano en el parque para ir todas juntas- Terminó de decir eso que llenó el tazón con el cereal y la leche. Su madre no salía de su asombro.

-Adiós mama- pronunció con la boca aún llena y salió disparada.

-Adiós- llego a decir mientras recogía el tazón y veía a su hija salir dejando la puerta abierta.

La feria quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad por lo cual debían ir en transporte, lo que implicó que Serena debiera reunirse con sus amigas a primera hora para poder llegar a tiempo al evento, bueno lo más temprano que su cuerpo dormilón le permitió.

-Chicas llegué-

-Te estábamos esperando Serena tonta, ahora deberemos tomar el siguiente transporte- a estas altura Rei estaba más que fastidiosa.

-Me levanté lo más temprano que pude- se justificó e hizo pucheros.

-Chicas no empiecen- dijo Lita que ya pronosticaba como seria la mañana junto a estas dos -

-¡Vamos que habrá todo tipo de atracciones!- expresó Ami algo emocionada sin sacar su rostro del folleto informativo.

-No entiendo cómo te pueden gustar esas cosas-exclamó Rei que seguía malhumorada por la tardanza de su amiga.

-A mi me parece muy divertido- exclamó Mina.

Era un hermoso día, algo caluroso pero lo mejor era que la feria había llegado a la ciudad y con ella todo tipo de atracciones, grandes juegos, payasos con montones de globos, malabaristas y comidas de todo tipo.

Una gran variedad de olores invadieron instantáneamente el lugar: los característicos copos de algodón con ese aroma dulce, el de los pororós que algunos niños utilizaban para jugar a las guerras y lanzárselos a otros, el de las manzanas acarameladas, y una variedad de comidas con su diversidad de sabores, colores y olores. Grandes y chicos de todas las edades se encontraban disfrutando desde temprano ese día en la feria. Parejas caminando tomados de la mano. Niños que corrían por todos lados haciendo que uno que otro padre los persiguiera a los gritos. Por todos lados se escuchaba música, la de los juegos, las de los stands, de las maquinitas, todo era sonido, risas y voces por doquier.

-Primero vamos a los juegos porque si comes antes te sentirás mal- le marcó Lita a Serena y todas rieron a coro, menos ella claro, que hizo una cara de no entender el porque.

Pasaron toda la mañana por diferentes lugares y juegos, primero se subieron a los autos chocones en donde todas la embestían a la malhumorada Rei tratando de que entrara en el clima festivo, sin tener mucho éxito. Luego al de las tazas giratorias en el cual Ami comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y decidió desistir de lo programado sentándose en una banca, a lo cual Lita la acompañó. El último fue la rueda de la fortuna en la que solo se subieron Serena y Mina que eran a las únicas que les quedaba la energía y el entusiasmo de la feria. Pero como era sabido entre juego y juego Serena no podía evitar pasar por algún que otro puesto de comida y sentía el deber de probar lo que estos ofrecían.

Mientras iba por su copo de azúcar nº3 y antes de ir a la montaña rusa, abrió sus ojos de par en par deteniéndose bruscamente, logrando que las demás también lo hicieran para observar que pasaba.

-¿Que tienes Serena?- preguntó Ami intrigada.

-¡Un concurso de comer hamburguesas!- Gritó y salió disparada hacia aquel lugar.

En uno de los puestos de la gran feria se encontraba un concurso de quien se comía la mayor cantidad de hamburguesas en un tiempo determinado, y claro que ella quiso participar, el premio era muy tentador.

-Ay no- Rei apenas minutos antes había perdido su cara de enojada a la cual volvió rápidamente.

-No le veo buen fin a esto- se lamentó Ami y Lita solo hizo una cara de resignación.

-¡Si!- gritó Mina.

Todas terminaron acercándose al stand en donde ya se encontraba Serena inscribiéndose.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que ya has comido bastante el día de hoy- quiso advertirle Lita.

-Claro que si, aún hay lugar, además miren el premio- sus ojitos se llenaron de entusiasmo mientras lo admiraba y le entregaban un cartel identificatorio con su nombre.

-El concurso comenzará en pocos minutos, por favor vayan tomando sus asientos- se escuchó una voz por el micro.

Serena y una joven de cabello celeste eran las únicas mujeres participando, en su mayoría eran hombres. Pero esta joven resaltaba entre todos los concursantes porque vestía de una manera muy elegante y particular como para estar en este tipo de actividades.

El concurso dio inicio y empezó a correr el reloj. Todos comenzaron a"tragar" literalmente las hamburguesas. Algunos las mojaban en los vasos de gaseosas que tenían a cada lado del plato. Cabe aclarar que el mismo contenía una cantidad innumerable de hamburguesas, que más que plato era un fuentón.

Pasados pocos minutos ya había algunos participantes que no aguantaban más y se rindieron, quedando solo un hombre corpulento con barba, al estilo leñador, la otra joven y Serena. A segundos de terminar el concurso este hombre se atragantó con un trozo de pan y comenzó a ahogarse saliendo del juego. Se dio por terminado el mismo y solo habían quedado la chica y Serena. Al contar cuantas hamburguesas habían sobrevivido a tal brutal ataque notaron que las dos habían ingerido la misma cantidad. Así que por decisión del jurado fueron declaradas ganadoras y ambas recibieron el premio. Las chicas la aplaudían desde sus lugares, un poco emocionadas por la victoria y otro poco asombradas por semejante acto.

-Felicitaciones- se acercó hacia ella- Mi nombre es Reiko Aya, es un placer conocerte- y extendió su mano para estrecharla.

-Igualmente, me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino- al tocarse sus manos ambas se sonrojaron y se quedaron sonriendo por unos segundos hasta que las interrumpieron los organizadores del evento para colocarles los respectivos listones azules con el número 1 en símbolo de triunfo.

-Ven, te presentaré a mis amigas- tomándola de la mano y jalándola en dirección a las chicas.

-Chicas les presento a Reiko-

-Hola, encantada en conocerlas- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijeron todas a coro al mismo tiempo que la observaban detenidamente.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Rei.

\- Yo tengo un poco de sed- intervino enseguida Reiko y las demás la miraron sorprendidas.

-Yo también, vamos por unos refrescos- reafirmó Serena y ambas se dirigieron hacia uno de los puestos de comida rápida. Las demás las siguieron pero no pidieron nada de comida, las chicas estaban llenas del solo hecho de haberlas visto a aquellas dos devorarse esas hamburguesas.

-¿Y qué harán con el premio?-interrogó Ami.

-Lo compartiremos- dijeron ambas a la vez y sonrieron mientras le daban un sorbo nervioso a sus bebidas y todas voltearon a observar al gran premio. El mismo era un hermoso cachorrito de color marrón. El evento trataba de brindar conciencia a los participantes de la adopción responsable de cachorros callejeros.

-Esos ojos derretirían a quien sea- dijo Mina mientras lo sostenía y este le lengüeteaba la cara.

-¿Pero cómo harán?-interrogó nuevamente Ami.

-Y unos días cada una supongo- dijo Serena mientras la observó a Reiko esperando su respuesta, pero esta quedó cabizbaja.

-Mejor uno cada una, no soportaría tenerlo lejos tanto tiempo.

Unos días después.

-Buenos días- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días- la recibió su nueva amiga devolviéndole el mismo gesto. -¿Quieres algo para tomar antes de irnos?-

-Té por favor-

-Enseguida te traigo- mientras Serena se sentaba en el sofá del living con el cachorrito, Reiko se dirigió a preparar el té.

-¿Quieres con galletas de chocolate?- gritó desde la otra sala.

-Si por favor- expresó levantándose del sofá- Espera, te ayudo- y se dirigió hacia la cocina -¿Hoy vamos al parque no?- la quedó observando descansando su mentón sobre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Como ya era costumbre el perrito pasaba día por medio en la casa de cada una, aunque casi siempre lo paseaban juntas.

-Si claro- se acercó hacia ella, hizo un gesto ordenándole a Serena que abriera la boca y le dio de probar una de las galletas- ¿Qué te parecen?-

-¡Están riquísimas!- exclamó con la boca aún llena - A mi no me salen tan deliciosas como a ti- quedó un poco apenada.

\- Luego te enseño- trató de consolarla y le guiñó un ojo acercándose hacia ella.

Desde aquel día del festival se volvieron muy buenas amigas, a veces las chicas se ponían un poco celosas ya que Serena pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Es que tenían cosas en común, que nunca nadie lo hubiera imaginado.


End file.
